02. This Is A Weapon
This Is A Weapon is the second chapter of the Pan De Peace! manga. Summary : While passing through a school hallway, Noa bumps into some of her female school mates from an older class. The girls immediately notice her cuteness and ask her what grade she is in, whereupon Noa responds that she is a first grader. As the zealous students begin to cuddle her, they come to notice a baguette inside of her bag. They assume she likes to eat bread, but Noa claims that the baguette is actually a weapon which would hurt them if they were to touch it. Once more, the group of girls engage in a group hug with Noa, who appears visibly distressed by the amount of physical contact. However, she is soon rescued by Fuyumi, who carries her away from the others. : Fuyumi apologizes to Nao about forgetting a promise she made to her. The latter does not mind it though, as she is thankful for the rescue from the previous situation. She then starts to talk about her "weapon", the baguette, and how it should still be able to work as functioning blade, "even in this world". Fuyumi does not really understand what she is talking about, unlike Minami, who came with her friend. The two of them seem to have the same way of thinking about the baguette, much to the surprise of Yuu, who also came along with the group. : Noa comes to talk about her bread eating habits, describing what she does with baguettes at each individual meal of the day. Minami is excited about finding another bread enthusiast, stating that even she thinks baguettes are delicious, as well as a high tier of the bread world. She thereupon asks the first grader if Fuyumi is her older sister, which is promptly denied as the latter hands a bag of croissants to Noa. She reveals that Fuyumi is the one providing her with any kinds of items beside baguettes. While Noa eats the newly gained croissants, Fuyumi tells Minami that beside looking so young, she is actually the same age as the three of them, them being part of the same elementary school. Hearing her reveal that, Noa gets slightly upset, since she wanted to ask them what they believed her age to be, which is now no longer possible. : Minami manages to quickly change the topic by asking Noa how many cups of milk she drinks daily, to which Noa responds with it being four cups, along with food and snacks. That fact amazes Minami, who only drinks about one cup a day herself, Yuu having a share of two and Fuyumi, who says she cannot really drink it, only drinking half a cup. Yuu and Minami react perplexed at this comment, because both of them believe drinking milk helps ones breast growth, whereas Fuyumi has the biggest breasts of the group and Noa having the smallest cup size. Having this idea in mind, Minami and Fuyumi start imagining Noa with large breasts, which Yuu does not tolerate. Later in class, she keeps having inappropriate thoughts about it herself, leading to her returning to her home with more milk than the household actually needs. : The chapter epilogue shows Minami happily sitting in class, which makes Yuu question the reason of her happiness. Her friend tells her that she had an egg sandwich for breakfast, which brightened her morning. Yuu, on the other hand, is used to more traditional Japanese breakfast, although she experiences egg sandwich days once in a while as well. Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 01